genius_doctor_black_belly_missfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirit Soul Race
The Spirit Soul race are born with two souls in one body with one dominant and the other in support. The two souls flourish the strongest in newborns of the Spirit Soul race but as time goes by and they grew up, having two souls in one body would make them become weaker and weaker as the dominant soul will gradually wear down and whittle away the supporting soul’s strength and when they mature, the supporting soul will then completely disappear.The ones who were most powerful in the Spirit Soul race, were not the adults in that race, but the children who had not yet matured. The younger they were, the more stable the power of the two souls would be. The immense power that having dual souls could give them, was not something any other race could compare with. But as they age, the innate gift they were born with would gradually weaken till they fully mature where the supporting soul would then be completely devoured by the dominant soul. Moreover, between the dual souls in the people of the Spirit Soul race, one would definitely be Yin and the other Yang, and as the attributes of the dominant soul differed, their gender differed in tandem. The Spirit Shackle Mask, is a treasured magical artifact of the Spirit Soul race that they use tp maintain their two souls within their body. For the Spirit Soul race to maintain their immense power, they would need to ensure that their dual souls remain intact, and the Spirit Shackle Mask, was the exact artifact that fulfilled that wish. It was rumoured that all the way back in the beginning, every Chief selected within the Spirit Soul race would wear Spirit Shackle Mask from young. Once the Spirit Shackle Mask was put on, it cannot be removed unless the wearer dies, where it would then come off. After putting on the Spirit Shackle Mask, the two souls would not disappear and remain intact but at the same time, the countenance and body of the wearer would no longer grow. Their body would be just like their two souls, shackled up by the Spirit Shackled Mask, never to change throughout their entire life. Every Chief selected from within the Spirit Soul race, would in order retain the immense power to protect his people, choose to put on the Spirit Shackle Mask, sacrificing their own bodies to gain that strength. But it was not known from when it had started, the Spirit Shackle Mask disappeared from within the Spirit Soul race. With the disappearance of the Spirit Shackle Mask, the Spirit Soul race had then fallen into decline. Till they completely disappeared from the stage that was the Middle Realm.It is said that the last Chief of the Spirit Soul race that wore the Spirit Shackle Mask was the one who founded the Soul Return Palace, but with the internal strife within the Soul Return Palace, the people of the Spirit Soul race were driven out from there and the Chief had then disappeared from then on. Some people have said that he had been killed by the current reigning Palace Lord of the Soul Return Palace and some others have said that he had led his people of the Spirit Soul race to live in seclusion within the wilds to escape persecution. However the Chief of the Spirit Soul race is Ye Gu. (chap.1360) Diffrent races in the Three Realms